greaterbostonfandomcom-20200213-history
An Incomplete Tour of New England Spite Homes
An Incomplete Tour of New England Spite Homes is the third episode of Season Two of Greater Boston. It is the fifteenth full episode, and the 22nd episode overall. Synopsis Interviews Chuck Octagon asks Greater Boston residents about the weirdest home they've ever lived in in the Boston area, and what was weird about it. The Best Fake San Francisco Fire in Massachusetts An ad announces that Wonderland is reopened with new attractions. They have more rides, a robot parade, fresh cheese, and a realistic model of the San Francisco fire. Emily Bespin sits down with a lawyer to talk about her financial losses. She and her husband Ethan bought Wonderland to try and turn it around. Ethan became obsessed with improving Wonderland, straining their marriage. At first, Wonderland was successful, but then Ethan's robots began breaking down. After her meeting with the lawyer, Emily decides to visit her father, and has to take public transportation. She goes to Red Line and is stunned to see pictures of her and Ethan, advertising weddings. Incensed, Emily decides to sue Red Line. I.P. Address Isabelle goes to Shawmut Station, the home of the Red Line jail, to make an announcement. She gives her speech from inside a wooden box in honor of Henry Brown, a slave who shipped himself to freedom. As a child, Isabelle moved from Georgia to Boston by hitching rides in train cars, but her family faced racial discrimination as they tried to settle down. Her father built a small house, which became known as a "spite house," much to Isabelle's consternation. Eventually, Isabelle became a real estate agent. She resolved to fight redlining in Boston, and now in Red Line. Isabelle also criticizes Charlotte for calling her ideas impractical. She says that she needs the people's support to fight racism and formally announces that she will be running for mayor. The Lottery Gemma, with Monty, pays a visit to Rusty. She has heard that he recently saw The Mayor of the Red Line and wants to chase him. She initially decides to be subtle, but Rusty recognizes her and tells her what he knows. He reassures Gemma that while times might be changing, she can still make the most of what she has. Suddenly, a voice announces that the train Gemma and Rusty are has won The Lottery. The train hits a massive container of molasses, flooding the track. Gemma gets on the intercom and tells citizens of Red Line that she will lead them in the trek aboveground, to safety. Rusty stays behind to wait for the rescue crew, and Gemma leads the way out. Cast * Narrator - Alexander Danner * Wonderland ad announcer - Mike Linden * Emily Bespin - Sam Musher * Lenny the Lawyer - Jeff Van Dreason * Leon Stamatis - Braden Lamb * Isabelle Powell - Jessica Washington * Gemma Linzer-Coolidge - Lydia Anderson * Rusty - Jim Johanson * The voice of The Lottery - Mike Linden Content warnings * Strong language * Discussion of contemporary and historic racism, slavery, and housing discrimination * Deliberate vehicular mayhem External links * Episode * Episode transcript